my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Yamamoto
Mai Yamamoto, dubbed as Q''' by Isa Toyoshige, is a Villain and was a member of the Meta Liberation Army. Later, the Liberation Army and League of Villains came together to form the Paranormal Liberation Front, and he becomes one of its lieutenants. Despite his appearance, he is, in fact, a boy. Appearance In his cursed form, Mai wears a mini hat in a diagonal position. He wears a white shirt and suspenders with a black coat with a scarf around his neck, along with shorts with thin red stripes, and brown shoes with high white socks that reach his calves. It is shown that Mai carries a sling bag with an animal picture. He always carries his doll, vital to his quirk. While cursed, Mai's hair is divided in half down the middle, with the left half being white, and the right being black. His eyes are peculiar, with the right pupil being a solid yellow star, and the left being a yellow ellipse that is dark blue in the middle, the same color as his irises. While unleashed from his curse, Mai becomes a young man with short black wavy hair, blue eyes and is said to be good-looking and handsome. He wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, a hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trousers and dark navy sneakers. According to the Character Archives, his bunny parka contains speakers concealed in his hoodie, so he may discreetly listen to his music player. Personality Mai is a mysterious person, his true intentions are never revealed unless he himself reveals them. He has complete confidence no matter what type of situation he is dealing with, be it combat or simply bad situations he himself created in the first place. In most occasions, Mai is overly dramatic, he takes most of his actions as a joke, and, although they are very thought out plans, he does not credit himself for most of what he has done. He is a suicide maniac, often trying to commit suicide in comical manners but often times failing. However, while his suicidal tendencies are initially comedic, they reveal a truly dark deep hole that Mai has and believes he cannot fill. He believed he could fill this hole and find a reason worth living for if he lived a life of bloodshed and war. In the past, while he was still suicidal, it was shown to be far less comedic. He even described death as a way to free himself from the oxidizing world but strangely enough, he could not die no matter how hard he tried. He was extremely confident and was a terrific planner, coming up with long run strategies to subdue his enemies. While in the present he is more lighthearted and comical, he still retains some of his darker personality. He is still able and proficient at coming up with long run strategies though doesn't inform his teammates what they are until the time is right. In addition, he is willing to use dirty means to achieve his goals. When a fellow member of the Meta Liberation Army shows remorse over having killed 35 people, Mai remarks with a sinister face that something like that is nothing. Nonetheless, he does care for his teammates and watches out for them, especially Yamato, his brother, for whom he really admires. After some people abduct him, Mai suffers extreme physical and emotional trauma, ensnared in an unnamed quirk, spread throughout Yokohama, and thus forced to feel every inch of pain that the trees "feel". The pain overwhelms Mai, to the point he snaps and curses the entire city. His breakdown drives him to question God's love for everyone, and reveals his own intense hatred for humanity, himself, and his quirk, which he never asked for. As for what other people think of him, the entire army respects and admires him whether it be for his strength, aloofness, or comedic talent to the point that they still maintain a healthy relationship with him at the end of the day even if they disagree with Mai's actions or ideals. Abilities Quirk '''Dogra Magra: A mind control curse that curses his targets or 'receivers' by ravaging their consciousness with hallucinations, causing them to attack everyone in sight with no regard on whom they might be; allies or foes, friends or enemies. The 'receivers' are those that "hurt Mai", by bumping into Mai and causing the razor blades taped to his arms to cut into him. This curse is triggered by mutilating a doll that he carries, which is the source. A blotch in the shape of a handprint appears on the body of the cursed individual. After the doll is mutilated, it apparently regenerates. Thus far, the only way to stop Mai's curse is with No Longer Human. Quotes * (To Isa Toyoshige, when asked if he was a baby) "A...baby? No...I would say...a small, innocent, and cute little child. And I love you for being so cute!" * “A good book is always good, no matter how many times you’ve already read it.” * "I like suicide, but I don't like suffering or pain!" * "Success is harder than failure for many things in this world..." * (To Isa Toyoshige) "I told you; success is harder than failure for many things in this world, right? (...) That means I shouldn't place suicide as my goal, but rather, attempted suicide! It may be harder to succeed at suicide, but to fail at attempted suicide should be easier!" * (When asked how he got a few of his injuries by Isa) "I was reading a book titled 'How to Prevent Accidental Injuries' while walking when I accidentally fell into a ditch. (...) I was speeding on a mountaintop when I fell into a precipice. (...) I was trying out this suicide method of hitting one's head on the corner of tofu." * "Disputes that become worse because of me... how wonderful." * "Man fears death and yet, at the same time, man is drawn to death. Death is endlessly consumed by man in cities and in literature. It is a singular event in one's life that none may reverse. That is what I desire." * "Anything I would never want to lose will be lost. It is given that everything that is worth wanting will be lost the moment I obtain it. There's nothing worth pursuing at the cost of prolonging a life of suffering." Trivia * The name Mai means "Dance" in Japanese, but it also means "Ocean or elegance" in Chinese, and "Cherry blossom, yellow flower" in Vietnamese. His surname, Yamamoto, means "(one who lives) in the mountains" or "at the foot of the mountain". This is quite comical, as Mai's wish is to commit suicide, which will thus end his life. * He was the youngest Executive in the Yamamoto family history. * He is the only character that Yamato refers to on a first name basis. * Mai's demented nature, the hallucinations his ability causes, and his dislike of hospitals all stem from the novel Dogra Magra, featuring an amnesiac psychiatric patient that endures surreal, horrific experiences and experiments in an asylum. * Mai usually refers to himself by the gender neutral pronoun, "watashi," rather than the more masculine pronouns like "boku" or "ore." This is likely because of the format of traditional I novels typically used formal "watashi" pronouns over its variants. * In the anime, his favorite music genres are J-pop and Classical. * He has a sweet tooth, his favorite foods are sweet things especially mame daifuku and yaki mitarashi. * He learned to play piano from when he was 1st grade until 6th grade. * To Mai, to live is to continue choosing. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists